


Хорошего человека найти нелегко

by HaruIchigo



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Ему хотелось чтоб Рэд перестал выёбываться и поговорил бы с ним нормально. Но он знал, что не заслуживает. И от этого ему было грустно и одиноко."





	Хорошего человека найти нелегко

Эта сука Милдред и непутёвый Диксон поехали в какой-то город и застрелили урода убившего Анджелу. И им за это ничего не было. Так говорили. Никто не знал наверняка, но они же сначала куда-то делись, и мамаша Диксона примчалась в участок заявить, что сыночек пропал, а потом оказалось, что охотничье ружьё пропало вместе с ним. И Дениз сказала, что Милдред взяла отгул.   
А через несколько дней они снова объявились, и всё стало как прежде. Только Диксон пришёл к начальнику и о чём-то долго с ним говорил. И начальник взял его на испытательный срок, потому что в Эббинге полиция прикрывает своих, это уж всем известно. Вот если б парня застрелили прямо в городе – другое дело, но что произошло в соседнем штате, пусть соседние копы и разбирают. А местный шеф может Диксону разве что благодарность выписать. За меткость.  
Сказать что Диксон и Милдред после этого подружились нельзя было. На людях они особо не разговаривали, видать что сделано – то сделано. И народ их ни о чём не спрашивал, все и так откуда-то знали.

Все ждали, что Диксон проболтается, похвастается, но после пожара его как подменили, теперь из него слова было не вытащить.  
И на самом деле Диксону нравилось, что его ни о чём не спрашивают. Он теперь каждое утро сам гладил свою форму (матери запретил), и, встряхивая её аккуратно, чувствовал, что теперь это окончательно его. Чувствовал, что заслужил, и теперь уж всем покажет. Станет детективом, без дураков. И тогда, может через пару лет, может лет через пять они с этим пидором Рэдом Уэлби возьмут в баре по кружке пива и посмеются над тем,какой он был раньше…  
А пока Рэд Уэлби его и знать не хотел. Даже в больнице только огрызался или ревел, а иногда и ревел и огрызался.  
Даже когда Диксон, почувствовав, что от игр на Геймбое сейчас глаза вылезут, спросил его, по-хорошему: “что читаешь?”, в ответ получил злобное: “сам не видишь что ли?!”  
– Вижу, – уныло признался Диксон и замолчал, глядя в окно. За окном по синему небу плыли белые облачка. Да и хер бы с ними. Ему было тоскливо и тяжко, не до облачков. – “Хорошего человека найти нелегко”. Мистер Питерс нас заставлял читать в школе. Кто будет перечитывать то, что было в школе? Там же задают всякую муру!   
Рэд опустил книжку, злой, как тысяча чертей. Но Диксон слишком долго молчал, – мама ушла ещё утром и теперь ему стало скучно.  
– Это же там где застрелили бабку? Семья ехала по дороге, а потом бандиты напали на них и застрелили бабку. Ну и в чём смысл? Я же говорю, какая-то мура. И про бабу с деревянной ногой. Мужик украл у бабы деревянную ногу, пизднуться можно! Нахуя это в школе? Куда смотрит управление образования?  
– Может ты уже заткнёшься и дашь мне дочитать про бабу с деревянной ногой? – раздражённо спросил Рэд. – Вообще-то я не знал, что мужик украдёт её ногу, мы читали только первый рассказ! Вообще-то мне совсем не интересно твоё мнение.   
– Вообще-то… – Диксон хотел его передразнить, но сбился с мысли. Как-то залип на злого Рэда, страшненького такого с этими синяками, такого тощего в этой широкой больничной рубахе. И под рубахой – голого, точно голого. Веснушки у него наверное до сих пор везде, не только на руках. Когда он был мелкий, точно были везде – Диксон помнил как гонял Рэда с его компашкой неудачников от пруда, где купались нормальные парни. “Нормальные парни” ещё иногда отбирали у кого-нибудь из мелочи трусы и заставляли выпрашивать обратно. И Уэлби никогда не выпрашивал, сразу лез в драку по-серьёзному, кидался на Диксона, прямо пытался лицо ему разодрать, или укусить. Диксон его конечно удерживал захватом, который папка показал, и прижимал к земле, но ненадолго, чтоб не выглядело как пидорство. А потом выкидывал в пруд, ну и трусы вместе с ним. А один раз запихал эти трусы ему в рот, и для этого долго пришлось на нём елозить, даже случайно шишка встала, но этого никто не заметил, Майк Кейд и остальные парни его подбадривали, а Рэд вырывался и орал сквозь стиснутые зубы…  
Он такой же тощий и остался. Только вытянулся. И что-то в нём появилось такое… такое… будто он даже сейчас, разъёбанный, знал себе цену. Будто постоянно говорил: “давай, попробуй возьми, если пороху хватит!”   
Диксон всегда в нём это ненавидел. А сейчас не мог. Он недавно понял про Рэда одну вещь, которую раньше по дурости не замечал. Рэд был боец.  
Поэтому Диксон не стал ему отвечать и просто закрыл глаза.  
Он пытался прикинуть, смог бы трахнуть бабу с деревянной ногой или вообще без ноги, и если да, то что это за баба могла бы быть, но на самом деле ему ни с ногой ни без ноги не хотелось. Ему хотелось чтоб Рэд перестал выёбываться и поговорил бы с ним нормально. Но он знал, что не заслуживает. И от этого ему было грустно и одиноко.

***

Когда Диксона снова взяли на старое место, он как следует прибрал на столе, и в обед как бы невзначай устраивался у окна, но не с комиксами, как обычно, а с толстой книжкой. Книжку он выбрал такую, чтоб на обложке крупные буквы, но сразу видно, что серьёзная. Он знал что по-настоящему высоколобые типы читают старых русских писателей, и долго сомневался, брать ли мужика с фамилией “Достоевски” – вдруг окажется поляк, – но название “Преступление и наказание” ему понравилось. И книжка была большая, в ней удобно было прятать “Невероятного Халка”.  
Каждый раз садясь у окна и открывая книжку Диксон мысленно говорил Рэду: “Получи, пидор! Я не хуже тебя! Я с каждым днём только лучше и лучше “.  
Но неизвестно было, замечает пидор или нет.

В баре Рэд как-будто стал популярнее после всего, жалели его, что ли. А на Диксона наоборот внимания не обращали, как-будто город к нему только приглядывался: долго ли продержится этот парень в роли хорошего копа? Так что он просто выпивал свою норму и ехал домой спокойно, чтоб поддерживать имидж.  
А один раз, на стоянке, он увидел, как в жопу пьяный Рэд пытается завести свою тачку и ничего не получается, но даже не штрафанул его – вот настолько хорошим он стал парнем.  
Вернее, он понял, что Рэд был на рогах только когда тот вышел из машины, шатаясь, и хлопнул дверью так, что чуть сам не упал. То есть его и штрафовать было не за что, он же никуда не ехал.  
– Не заводится, – сказал Рэд и потряс кудрявой головой.   
– Давай-ка я тебе вызову такси, – предложил Диксон. Да, и вот настолько хорошим парнем.   
– Нет, ты меня подвези. – Рэд ещё хромал, но походка у него уже была какая-то сучья. Ну, то есть как у хромой суки. Может быть как у суки с деревянной ногой. – Ты мне должен.  
И сам плюхнулся на переднее сидение с таким видом будто он пиздец какой смелый и сейчас всем тут покажет.  
Диксон решил быть хорошим копом до конца и проследить чтоб с американским гражданином штата Миссури ничего не случилось.  
– Хорошо, подвезу. Мне же нельзя причинять вред невмешательством.  
Рэд фыркнул.  
– Ты что, робот?  
– А?  
– Ты что, робот? Это закон роботехники. – Он нажал рычажок под сиденьем и откинулся в кресле. – О, Господи, только бы не блевануть. Нельзя блевать в чужой машине. О, господи. Вот же дерьмо...  
Диксон чувствовал себя странно. Он вроде как был согласен, но с другой стороны готов был Рэду позволить блевать где угодно. Не потому что был виноват, а потому что Рэд в этой его тёмной рубашке в мелкий цветок, с закатанными рукавами, в жилетке, в джинсах, выглядел так охуенно, как самая охуенная супермодель. Как если бы Кейт Мосс попросила разрешения наблеваь в тачке. Кто бы ей смог отказать?  
И когда Рэд попросил остановить в поле, возле билбордов, он чуть не сказал: “давай прямо тут”.  
Но Рэд просто вылез из машины, сел на капот и закурил, глядя в небо. А небо было такое звёздное, и сигарету он держал двумя пальцами так красиво, что Диксон не смог дать ему подзатыльник и отправить обратно. Сел рядом, как школьник, зажал ладони между колен.  
– Я тебя всегда боялся и ненавидел, – сказал вдруг Рэд.   
– Я тебя тоже. То есть ненавидел. Не боялся. Чего бы я стал тебя бояться!  
– Потому что я гей и это заразно? Как грипп?   
– Я знаю, что это не заразно. К твоему сведению, я знаю, что геями рождаются, а не становятся. Поэтому преследовать геев это фашизм, а я не фашист. И я не пытал ни… никого.  
– Знаешь, что? – Рэд прищурился и вдруг улыбнулся. – А я тебе верю. Для того чтоб пытать, нужно уметь растягивать злость, быть постоянно злым, а ты просто взрываешься как ёбаная ракета на четвёртое июля. Ракета с дерьмом. Тебе бы просто мысль такая не пришла в голову.  
Диксон отвернулся. Он не хотел говорить о том случае, у него от одних мыслей чесался ожог. А Рэд будто заметил это, и вдруг потрогал холодными пальцами его изуродованную щёку.  
– Могло быть хуже. Ты ещё неплохо выглядишь, не совсем как Фредди ёбаный Крюгер. Если б ты был нормальным мужиком, Диксон…  
Он спрыгнул с капота и вдруг оказался прямо вплотную к Диксону и запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Диксон смотрел на него снизу вверх, вообще не дыша, не понимая, откуда сейчас прилетит: может снимает какая-то скрытая камера или ещё что…  
– Был бы ты нормальным мужиком…  
Диксон подумал, что если вот прямо сейчас не схватит его за жопу, будет жалеть об этом до конца своих дней. И схватил. И это было всё равно что тискать зефир, упругий такой зефир, который жарят на костре.  
Он вроде бы сделал правильную вещь, потому что Рэд охнул, вжался в него и выкинул нахуй сигарету.  
Диксон уткнулся лбом в его верхнюю пуговицу и зажмурился. Жизнь его была нахуй кончена, как та сигарета, потому что Рэд мог раззвонить. Но с другой стороны… с другой стороны ему казалось, будто он долго шёл куда-то, а теперь пришёл. И можно остановиться.  
– Был бы ты нормальным мужиком, я бы на тебя даже не посмотрел, – горячо зашептал Рэд, заставляя его поднять голову, тяжело дыша. – У меня не получается с нормальными, меня вечно тянет на каких-то… боже, да я дальнобойщику отсосал один раз. И тебе отсосу, потому что ты полный уёбок. Полный уёбок, и я хочу твой член…  
И тут Диксон вспомнил, что Рэд совершенно в говно. Что вообще-то нельзя лапать за жопу людей, которые в говно, и соглашаться, когда они предлагают отсосать.  
Но хуже было другое – Рэд всё ещё считал его уёбком. И от этого почему-то было очень обидно, как никогда в жизни.  
Рэд ещё попытался его поцеловать – просто языком в рот трахал, постанывая, но у Диксона в ушах всё звучало: “уёбок, уёбок”.  
В конце концов он просто убрал руки от зефирной жопы и оттолкнул его, не сильно.  
– Иди на хуй, мне ещё надо домой, – сказал он, и аккуратненько затолкал Рэда в машину – это ему было привычно.  
Всю дорогу Рэд молчал, а на подъездной дорожке сказал вдруг, почти трезво глядя Диксону прямо в глаза.  
– Мой отчим тушил об меня бычки.  
Диксон помнил того отчима. Адвокат, прилизанный такой, в костюмчике. Устраивал всякие вечеринки с лимонадом на заднем дворе, пока не умер от сердечного приступа.  
– Я не знал. Это же пиздец.  
– Никто не знал, – устало ответил Рэд. – Хотя я был весь в ожогах, как леопард. Люблю этот город. Тут одни уёбки.  
Он с силой хлопнул дверью и ушёл, а Диксон поехал домой, на свой холм, чувствуя себя таким же пустым и разбитым как в первые дни после смерти шерифа. Даже вздрочнул в душе без особого удовольствия, вспоминая, как Рэд кусает его губы и трётся о его стояк. Вспоминая так, будто это трагедия какая-то.  
Рэду Уэлби нравятся уёбки. Кто бы, блядь, мог догадаться.

***  
Ничего не изменилось. Вообще ничего. Но Диксон продолжал торчать в окне с книжкой, думал даже купить себе очки. Для компьютера, без диоптрий.  
Он с горя даже начал читать это самое “Преступление и наказание”. Сначала спотыкался о странные имена и тяжеловесные предложения, а потом ничего, втянулся. И подумал, что с Рэдом надо что-то делать. Потому что даже проститутка Соня хотя бы попыталась что-то сделать со своим ебанутым студентом чтоб вытащить его.  
Диксон раньше не думал, что Уэлби надо откуда-то вытаскивать, а потом понял, что бойцами не становятся просто так. Может Рэд и видел всякое дерьмо, но больше ему не надо.  
Поэтому Диксон послал ему письмо. То есть перешёл через дорогу и положил конверт в ячейку для писем, а потом смотрел, как девушка, та, со сломанным (теперь) носом приносит ему почту, как он читает… как вздыхает, комкает бумагу и выкидывает.  
“Приходи в семь, мать уехала к сестре. Просто поболтаем. Диксон”.   
Нормальное письмо, было бы из-за чего глаза закатывать.

***

Диксон не ждал, что он придёт, но всё равно убрал в доме, купил вино, заказал пиццу и нашёл диск с “Побегом из Нью-Йорка”. Проверил, не кончился ли срок годности у презервативов. Запер черепаху в маминой комнате чтоб не увидела лишнего. Надел гавайскую рубашку и новые джинсы, приготовил чистые трусы, но потом решил что интереснее совсем без трусов.  
И запоздало подумал, что парню, который всё ещё хромает, не захочется тащиться на холм… если он вообще придёт.

Но Рэд дохромал, и даже принёс бутылку. И одет был как всегда потрясающе, как полный пидор, только вид у него был какой-то затравленный.  
– Давай просто сделаем это побыстрее и не будем больше ебать мозги ни себе ни друг другу, – устало сказал он, отдавая бутылку и проходя в дом. – Единственное условие – не хватай за волосы, а если хочешь в задницу – то побольше смазки и не смей долбить сразу, начни медленно и веди себя нормально.  
Он был весь красный, и Диксон тоже чувствовал что краснеет, как школьник.  
– Я и не собирался… долбить. То есть, кто долбит на первом свидании? Это не по-джентльменски!  
Рэд тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ты ещё и издеваешься? Тех, кого водят на свидания, не выбрасывают, блядь, из окна! Я даже сейчас рискую, потому что ты же отшибленный. Ты на меня смотришь будто сожрать хочешь! Меня это пиздец как пугает, меня пиздец как пугаешь ты, но я всегда нарываюсь на то, что меня пугает, такая у меня блядская натура и мой психоаналитик говорит, что это…  
– Саморазрушение, – автоматически подсказал Диксон.   
– Да. Саморазрушение.  
– Я же извинился в больнице.  
Рэд снова посмотрел на него диким взглядом, который у него иногда бывал после того случая. В этом взгляде блестели слёзы.   
– Я, блядь, чуть не умер! Я думал, что умру!  
– Ты уже говорил. – Диксон осторожно обнял его. – Ну ладно тебе, ну всё. Я тебя больше ниоткуда не выкину. И никто не выкинет, а если попробует, я его арестую. Ну не реви, ты же мужик, хоть и пидор.  
Рэд хлюпнул носом.  
– Это всё из-за тебя. Из-за тебя я теперь истеричка! У меня травма! Просто трахни меня уже, и я пойду!  
Диксон неуклюже похлопал его по спине. Обниматься с Рэдом, который был выше, оказалось как-то странно. Но приятно.  
– Я вообще-то думал, что мы съедим пиццу, посмотрим “Побег из Нью-Йорка”...  
– Да у тебя же стоит уже! А ведь я тебя просто обнял, ёбаное ты животное! Вот об этом я говорю...  
– Эй, я подышу глубоко, и всё пройдёт. Тебе не надо саморазрушаться. Может, если мы попробуем медленно, всё получится. Что-нибудь получится.   
Рэд засмеялся сквозь слёзы.  
– Подумать только, Диксон – джентльмен. Хорошо. Давай попробуем. С чем у тебя пицца? Не с анчсоусами, я надеюсь?

И они попробовали.   
И что-то даже получилось. Например, Рэд всё-таки помог ему со стояком, и хотя Диксон очень старался отвлекаться на Курта Расселла, страшного, как пиздец, один взгляд на Рэда Уэлби, обхватившего блядскими пухлыми губами его член, ощущение влажного языка, играющего с головкой – и всё, держаться было невозможно.  
– Я не всегда такой быстрый, – на всякий случай предупредил Диксон, но Рэд только потрепал его по щеке и, ушёл в душ.

Им всё-таки пришлось досматривать фильм в два захода, и в комнате Диксона. Диксон, как настоящий джентльмен, действительно не стал долбить сначала, хотя под конец пару раз засадил резко, – так хорошо было смотреть сверху вниз на веснушчатую спину Рэда, на его округлую бледную задницу. Слышать, как он стонет, крепко, до скрипа схватившись за спинку кровати.  
Всё было как он представлял.   
Даже лучше, ведь потом Диксон сидел на веранде, закинув ноги на перила, и пил вино, а Рэд пришёл, в его футболке, его шортах, на ходу вытирая влажные волосы его полотенцем, и сел рядом, будто всю жизнь тут сидел.  
– Вы правда убили того подонка? – вдруг спросил он, наливая себе вина.  
– Нет. Мы приехали в город, съели по бургеру в “Вендиз”. Прогулялись, сходили в игровые автоматы и поехали домой.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, а как ты думаешь? – Диксон посмотрел на него, чувствуя, что глупеет от любви с каждой секундой. – Нет, мы его нашли и выследили. Но всё было как-то не так.   
– Что, никакой крутой музыки и белых голубей?  
– Вроде того. Никакой музыки. Как-будто мы всё в жизни поставили на этого мудака, и от него теперь зависит, как мы будем дальше жить. И Милдред подумала про сына. А я подумал о тебе. И мы вместе подумали, что так и не попробовали, ну… попрощаться. Извиниться как следует хотя бы. Даже если тебе и её парню было наплевать, нам было не наплевать на вас. И мы поехали обратно. Вот и всё.

Стрекотали сверчки, от травы тянуло прохладой, кто-то внизу готовил барбекю, и запах жареного мяса, чей-то смех и счастливый детский визг поднимался над сумеречным, закатным холмом.   
– Шеф Уиллоуби сказал, что любовь помогает. Вот ты веришь в любовь?  
Рэд вздохнул.  
– Если ты ещё раз скажешь про любовь, я отсюда исчезну, сразу же. Ты маньяк, Диксон.  
– Ладно. – Диксон отвернулся, даже не пытаясь скрывать, как ему грустно. – Больше не буду про любовь. А про Достоевского хочешь?  
На этот раз Рэд рассмеялся, хоть и как-то странно, тоже на грани истерики.  
– Ох, да. Хочу. Давай, расскажи мне про Достоевского.  
И Диксон подумал, что может быть, со временем, Рэд разрешит ему и про любовь. Только ему. Ему одному. Может даже ему первому.  
Как там называлась та история про застреленную бабку? “Хорошего человека найти нелегко”?   
Вот именно. Хорошего человека найти нелегко.


End file.
